There are two major courses of actions in relation to improvement of robustness against data erasure in a plurality of media. One is a method for maintaining an information transmission band at 100% without instantaneous interruption by forming redundant media, transmitting information, and performing switching to a redundant medium if a failure occurs in a specific medium as shown in Patent Document 1. The other is a method for enabling a degeneration operation using the remaining media if a failure occurs in part of media as shown in Patent Document 2.
When a moving picture is transmitted in packets as in Moving Picture Experts Group Phase 2 (MPEG 2) over Internet protocol (IP), redundant transmission using forward error correction (FEC) is used because of the requirement of a real-time property (e.g., see Non-Patent Documents 6 and 7).
In addition, a transmission control protocol (TCP) achieves high reliability by retransmitting a loss packet (e.g., see Non-Patent Document 8).